finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Equilibrium (garb)
Equilibrium is a recurring job class in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It first appears in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII where it is worn by Lightning, who receives it from the god Bhunivelze after her awakening. Profile Lightning dons a black chestpiece with a high collar with a bare back strapped on belts. From the lower parts of the chestpiece there are two symmetrical white capes with pockets. At the top sides of the chestpiece there are silver pauldrons, and the upper part of her arms are covered with red straps adorned with silver pieces. From the pauldrons hang two symmetrical white capes. The inside color of the capes on both, upper and lower, pauldrons is red. Lightning wears red and black boots that reach the half of a thigh, and black gloves. Appearances ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII The Equilibrium is the default garb for Lightning that she receives from Bhunivelze after he makes her the savior. It allows her to start battles with a full ATB gauge. The Equilibrium comes with a locked Attack Lv. 1. At the start of the thirteenth day, a chest appears in the Ark where an upgraded form of Equilibrium, known as Equilibrium+, can be acquired replacing her default Equilibrium version. Final Fantasy Tactics S ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Equilibrium is one of Lightning's attires and her main attire in the story cut scenes. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Lightning has a second variation, called Lighting #2, that acts as the main representative of ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, in which she wears her Equilibrium outfit, and can be available from the start by transferring save data from the second demo. However, if the player did not select either among their party of four, or download the demo, she can later be unlocked by collecting Green Crystal Shards. Lighting #2 is Balance-oriented and her Limit, Army of One, deals damage based on her Strength, Agility, and Stamina. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Lightning dons her Equilibrium garb in her several Ability and Legend abilities that originate from ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. ''Final Fantasy Artniks Lightning appears in her Equilibrium garb on a SR+ card. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Equilibrium appears as a Wardrobe Record for Lightning. It is merely an aesthetic change and does not provide any special effects. The armor piece based on Equilibrium called Equilibrium (XIII) also appears, however it is only a 3★ light armor. World of Final Fantasy Lightning dons her Equilibrium garb. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Lightning dons the Equilibrium garb in one of the cards from the first generation of the card game. Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Square Enix Legend World'' Lightning dons the Equilibrium card in her SR rarity card. ''Puzzle & Dragons Merchandise LRFF13 Lightning Play Arts Kai.jpg|Ply Arts Kai for ''Lightning Returns. LR_Pocky.jpg|Lightning on Glico Pocky box. LR_Almond_Peak.jpg|Lightning on Glico Almond Peak box. LR_Pillow_Case.jpg|''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII'' pillow case. LRXIII_PSN_Cards.jpg|''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII'' PlayStation Network Prepaid Cards. Lightning-Pendant-LRFFXIII.png|Pendant designed after the symbol from Equilibrium. Gallery Lightning-FF30th-Anniversary-Yokohama.png|Visual created for Final Fantasy 30th Anniversary event at Yokohama doll museum for a Play Arts exhibit. LRFFXIII Garbs CA 6.jpg|Artwork for Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. LR Equilibrium Victory Pose.gif|Victory pose in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. FFTS Lightning Portrait3.png|Portrait in Final Fantasy Tactics S. FFTS Lightning Icon2.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Tactics S. Theatrhythm CC Lightning.png|''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call. PFF LRFFXIII Lightning Illust.png|Illustration in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF LRFFXIII Lightning.png|Sprite in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB_Army of One - Lightning Legend UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. LRFF13 Lightning SR+ L Artniks.png|Final Fantasy Artniks. FFRK Equilibrium FFXIII.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Lightning Equilibrium sprites.png|Set of Lightning's Equilibrium Wardrobe Record sprites. WoFF Lightning.png|World of Final Fantasy. Lightning3 TCG.png|Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Square Enix Legend World - Lightning SR.jpg|''Square Enix Legend World. PAD Lightning Icon3.png|Icon in Puzzle & Dragons. PAD Lightning3.png|''Puzzle & Dragons''. PAD Lightning5.png|''Puzzle & Dragons'' promotional artwork. DFFNT_Lightning_Equilibrium.png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT'' Etymology In the Japan, this garb is known as "Ambivalence". Category:Attire Category:Recurring jobs